1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video and data networks and, more particularly, to a method and system for delivering interactive multimedia.
2. Background of the Art
With recent advancements in communication network and video server technologies, a growing number of multimedia systems are emerging. These emerging multimedia systems generally can deliver both video (e.g., video on demand) and data (e.g., web based information from the Internet) to about 200 to 400 subscribers located at one or more geographically dispersed subscriber sites, which may include hotels or a multi-dwelling corporate offices.
These emerging multimedia systems, however, have several disadvantages: First, despite the recent advancements in communication network and video server technologies, these emerging systems have limited capacity: i.e., cannot deliver more than 400 concurrent video on demand and high speed data streams to a large number of subscribers. Second, as the number of subscribers at a subscriber site increases, the number of concurrent video streams and data that must be delivered to the subscribers generally increases as well. However, the capacity of these emerging systems cannot be expanded to address this increased demand without a significant redesign of these systems. Third, subscribers generally cannot use the video and data services provided by these systems in an interactive fashion. Finally, these emerging systems have failed to deliver high quality video and data in an integrated fashion because of the diverging network requirements for transporting video and data.
It is therefore desirable to improve upon these emerging multimedia systems.